


Voices

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dippy has a wild imagination, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Not really Bill cipher in here, Sex Toys, and surprise he can manipulate his voice, but shhh dont tell bill. he'll make him talk like dipper, its all just one sided relationships again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I talk to myself when we are alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices

**Author's Note:**

> Why do i cry when i say goodbye, why do i cry when i'm calling your name
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Why am i feeling no pain

Bill was out and Dippy was alone, but that was nothing new. Bill had offhandedly told him that he was simply going out to meet with his friends- that before he even dared to ask it wasn’t something he could tag along with him for. So Dippy sighed and nodded as he watched the demon walked out of the room without even looking back at him. The younger however refused to allow his absence to get the better of him. Sure… He wanted to spend time with the demon he loved so, they hardly ever did and he thought that maybe, just maybe, tonight would be different.

But it wasn’t, but he was okay with that. He simply retreated back into his own room for a while. The good thing about Bill being gone is that Dippy didn’t have to wear the dumb clothes that he was supposed to wear. He didn’t like to match _him._ So once he stripped down out of the dumb tshirt and shorts and tossed the hat and his mirrored glasses he curled up on the single bed as he played mindlessly at the handheld game. Bill had given it to him to pass the time that didn’t involve pestering him. It did help him kill about two hours, but he quickly became bored. Turning off the game Dippy sighed and rolled over onto his back.

He really wanted to spend time with Bill…

Dippy crawled out of his bed and stepped out of his room. He fiddled with his hands close to his dully aching chest as he walked down the long hallway. Bill had insisted that he have his room clear across the so called home. He told him it was for privacy of course and wanted him to feel comfortable and Dippy didn’t question, it made sense. His bare feet slapped against the marbled floor as he made his way to Bill’s room. The door toward over him and in an almost intimidating manner. But that didn’t stop him from reaching forwards and turning the golden handle and letting himself in.

Once he stepped inside he closed the door behind him and leaned back against it, smiling to himself. It smelled like Bill and it made his chest feel fuzzy and warm. He took a slow step forwards and being to leisurely walk around the room. He loved being in here, but Bill hardly invited him in. And when Dippy followed him on his heels like a little lost puppy down the hall Bill would look down at him from over his shoulder with a scowl before locking him out of his room. Leaving the younger to chew on his lip before making his way back to his own room to spend the night alone. Tonight though he wouldn’t be spending his not, well, _entirely_ alone. How could he feel alone when all he had to was close his eyes and breathe in the familiar scent that was Bill?

He continued to smile along to himself and ran his fingertips along the wall panels and shelves, Bill never liked him touching his stuff. But he wasn’t here, now was he? Dippy’s steps were almost dance like as he waltzed over to the wardrobe, fingers circling the latch before he swung the double doors open. He- dare he admit? Giggled as he ran his teeth over his bottom lip and his hands over the snow white sleeves of the button up shirts hanging on their respected hangers until one was tugged down. He wasted no time in unbuttoning it completely and slipping his arms through the sleeves. The shirt hung down to his thighs and the sleeves went well passed his fingertips. He didn’t care a single bit if anything it made it better. It made him feel as though it was actually the demon hugging him, and that thought caused him to close his eyes and wrap his arms around himself for a moment before loosening and bringing the shirt collar up and burying his face in it. His smile hurt his cheeks and when he opened his eyes his usual sliver of pupils were blown wide.

“I love you, Bill,” He spoke out into the room between himself and the walls.

He lidded his eyes as he spoke in a manipulated voice of mimicry, just like Bill’s voice, “I love you too.”

Dippy hummed happily and walked on his toes over to the large bed and spun around to jump onto it and landing with a bounce on his back.

“I’m so happy you decided to spend the night with me,” he spoke again in his own voice before he replied to himself.

“You know, I am too,” Dippy did his best not to giggle through the voice as he spoke to himself, “We never seem to get the time to.”

“I know! I start to believe you don’t want to… Like you don’t enjoy my company. That you don’t like me… That you don’t _love_ me…”

He brought a hand to his cheek and closed his eyes, imagining that it was the demon’s hand caressing him as he spoke in Bill’s voice, “You know that’s not true. I love you very much.”

“Then why don’t you spend time with me?”

“Because I’m very busy, and you know this.”

He sighed, “I know… I wish you’d just at least spend some time out of the day with me, I don’t care when or how much! I just, sometimes I get lonely… And I miss you…”

“I miss you too, you know…”

He hummed and nuzzled into his hand and thought, chewing on the inside of his lower lip, “Hey, I have an idea!”

“You do now?”

“Yeah, I have some pretty cool ones truthfully but…” He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, his free hand toying with the sheets before he spoke to himself, “You know, your room is big, and so is your bed. Big enough for two! And I don’t even take up much room…”

“Are you implying you sleep in here with me?”

“Well, I just, I get lonely and like I said we don’t spend much time together, and if you don’t want to it’s okay, I just, I know I’m lonely. And you sleeping in such a big room all alone you must be too…”

He paused, picturing Bill holding a surprisingly soft and warm smile towards him, “You know, darling, you’re always welcomed to join me.”

“I am?”

“Of course!”

Dippy smiled to himself and shifted his legs together, “That makes me so happy,” his voice lowered as he moved his legs more, “So happy…”

Carefully he opened his eyes with a heavy sigh before he rolled over and crawled up to the headboard and flopped down on the pillows there, once again on his back. He sunk back into the oversized shirt and inhaled deeply again, shakily breathing out and curling his toes. Despite Bill not being there with him, he still felt so close. It made Dippy’s mind haze over and caused him to graze his teeth along the inside of his lip.

His eyes lidded, trailing one hand down the front of the barely button shirt and to his stomach. Once his fingertips touched skin he placed his palm flat and ran down past his navel to his lower abdomen before moving up and slipping beneath the shirt. His eyes closed again and his imagination took full throttle. His fingertips moved coyly along his chest. His other hand moved to his neck where he began pressing the tip of his index finger along his pulse, dragging it up and down. He lulled his head to the side. His fingers circled one of his nipples while the other hand danced along his neck before experimentally pinching. He gasped as he imagined a certain demon’s teeth making the connection. The hand against his chest stopped and rested. The hand at his neck continued tracing before pinching a small trail all the way up his neck to just below his ear.

“Mmmn-Bill,” he whispered to himself and shifted his legs together.

He pulled his hand back to slip his finger into his mouth and swirl his tongue around it before he pulled back, trailing the saliva covered digit over the shell of his ear all the way down to his earlobe where he pinched at with his nails. Catching himself in a sharp gasp. Imagining it was Bill on top of him, who he was beneath feeling like he was already burning up. Imagining it was him who was licking at his ear before playfully nipping at his earlobe before he trailed down back to his neck to leave small bites along his pulse and tease a sensitive spot several times. Dippy mewled and pushed his shoulder down to give more room to pinch at a sweet spot. His nails scratched his chest and he hitched his breath.

He dropped his hand down to slip under the shirt to join the other. Pushing up the button up to reveal his chest as each hand took to a side. Kneading and cupping his flat chest before pinching and tugging at his nipples, his toes curled as he whined.

“B-Bill~, pl-ease, please don’t.”

“Aww, what’s wrong? Don’t be embarrassed, come on. Let’s hear those sweet noises of yours you make when you have your chest played with.”

Dippy whined but nodded to himself. One hand continued to knead and pinch in a rhythmic way while his other went up again to his mouth. Sloppily he shoved his two fingers and thumb into his mouth and covered them in his spit before he went back to his other nipple.

“O-ooh~,” he dipped his head back, picturing Bill bringing his mouth down and sucking against his chest. Pinching as he imagined those teeth nipping and tugging at his sensitive nipple.

“You like that, don’t you?”

“Oh yes! Yes, Bill, I do!”

He arched up into his own touch, one hand pinching and pulling while the other slipped down his stomach to his navel and ghosting his fingers upwards back to his chest. Another downward trail he went passed his stomach to touch at his growing arousal.

He growled a hum in Bill’s voice, “Not yet, be patient.”

“B-but..”

“You can be patient for me, can’t you?”

And Dippy hastily nodded, “Y-eah! Yes, I can!”

“Good boy~.”

Dippy smiled so much at the sound of Bill’s voice and the thought of him looking down at him as he spoke them. If he had a tail it would be wagging a mile a minute. Oh he was a good boy, and he was Bill’s good boy!

With both hands brought up he arched up into the kneading and pulling at his chest and nipples, humming soft mewls every now and again until he moved on. The pinching kisses continued down the center of his chest down to his belly button, bringing a finger up to suck on before circling and slipping it against his navel. He chewed his lip, Bill holding at his sides as he lapped and licked around his stomach before dipping his tongue into his navel and sending small shivers up his spine. Dippy’s free hand slipped to his side and mimicked the feeling of being gently held there. He moved downward until he reached his cock and wrapped his fingers around, giving slow teasing pumps. He quietly moaned to himself and knitted his eyebrows.

“You’ve been a good boy lately haven’t you?”

“O-oh yes! Ye-es yes I have!”

“So good…”

“Just! Ju-ust for you!”

“Just for me? Well, should I give you a reward?”

Dippy’s heart skipped a beat, “Oh yes! Y-es yes yes please! I deserve it! Please Bill?”

His hand pulled away and hooked over his thighs spreading his legs more, “Please, please I’ve been very good! Doing everything you say without a word of complaint! Please? Please reward me?”

He hummed in thought in Bill’s voice as he teased himself.

“Okay.”

He smiled so widely, “Oh thank you!”

Reluctantly Dippy had to open his eyes, his slit pupils retracting slightly but still blown wide with lust. He moved to sit up and rolled over onto his stomach, leaning across the edge he opened the bedside drawer and grabbed the bottle of lube. Eyes catching the toy he had left last time he and the actual Bill tried- key word tried, to fool around. Good to know that’s where he had left it. Quickly popping the cap he poured the liquid into his hand and closed it, tossing it to the still opened drawer before he settled back to move the substance onto his fingers. Once done he closed his eyes again and spread his legs. He poked and prodded at his hole teasingly before slipping the first finger in, humming happily with a smile. Wriggling and curling the single digit around until he could slip a second, scissoring himself as best as he could till the forth. His free hand rested against his stomach before slipping up to his chest again and lazily teasing at a nipple.

“Come on Bill~~, I hate teasing so much…”

“You’re so impatient, _sweetheart.’_ He chuckled in Bill’s voice.

Dippy pulled out his fingers with a loud exhale before he once again opened his eyes to grab the toy and lube. Impatiently coating the toy with the liquid before wiping his hand across his stomach and flopping back into the pillows. He pressed the tip of the toy against him before it easily slide inside of him, he sighed with a smile. It wasn’t as big as Bill, only a handful of inches, but it would do. It usually did. His hand hooked under his leg and pulled it up, spreading his legs as he used his other hand to pull the toy out and roughly push it back in. Gasping a moan with a smile on his face.

“O-oh God Bill~~, I lo-love you so so so mu-Uh-chh~!!”

He couldn’t truly speak in Bill’s voice as he quickly flicked his wrist and shoved the toy in and out of himself until his hand cramped and his wrist ached. He whined and dropped his leg before he turned his head into one of the pillows. Opening his eyes with the idea. Quickly he grabbed one of the pillows and straddled it, moving the toy to sit down on it he rested his hands against the pillow. His eyes closed and he but the tip of his tongue in a smile. He rocked his hips against the pillow in a rhythm, grinding forwards and back and arching his hips. His toes curled and he mewled loudly.

He imagined Bill was beneath him. His hands resting somewhere other than at his hips, allow Dippy to do things in his own way. Grinding his hips awkwardly in his lap while his hands meekly scratched at his chest. Finally one of his hands found a place and wrapped around Dippy’s cock, jerking quickly and getting him to moan louder. His face was absolutely flushed and his eyebrows were knitted tightly, his eyes squeezed shut.

The toy would rub just enough against his sweet spot almost every time he pushed his hips back against the pillow, getting him to squeeze around it and quicken his hand around his dripping need. His teeth dug into his bottom lip and he arched his back more as best as he could.

“You look so beautiful like this.”

“Y-you thi-ink?”

“Of course, I’m looking at you, I should know.”

“O-oh Bill….”

“Oh me?”

Dippy smiled and he felt himself get close, “I l-love you so much!”

“I love you too, so much, Dippy.”

And with those words that he mimicked to himself he mewled loudly and ground his hips down hard against the toy. Cumming with the help of his still pumping hand against the pillow. He’ll clean that later before Bill gets home. He rode out his orgasm with a few weak shoves of his hips before he slowly opened his eyes with a huff and stopped on shaky knees. He blinked once, twice, before he lifted his hips and reached behind himself to pull out the toy, carelessly tossing it away from him before he rolled off the pillow and onto his back on the bed.

He stared up at the ceiling as he breathed, his face still flushed. “I love you, Dippy.”

“I love you too, Bill.”

“I love you more.”

“That’s impossible, I love you way more, you’re my entire world.”

He closed his eyes and nuzzled into the shirt he still wore. He swatted the dirtied pillow away before he crawled under the thick covers, grabbing the pillow Bill usually slept with and hugging it close in an iron grip. He snuggled into it.

“Goodnight, Bill.”

“Goodnight, darling.”

* * *

 

Bill came home late, he usually did. The section of mindscape was quiet and he was quiet too as he walked down to his room. Walking in he sighed to himself and rolled his eyes, of course Dippy made himself comfortable in his bed. The damn kid _always_ did when he was gone. Seriously, he had to lock his door or something.

He moved around the bed and watched as he slept hugging a pillow. Funny. From a distance he looked just like Dipper, cuddled into bed and dozing happily into the dreamscape. Bill stepped closer and stopped, leaning down and brushing the other’s bangs out of his face. His forehead didn’t bare the birthmark of Dipper’s he adored and he sighed. He already came this far, maybe he could. He closed his eyes and leaned down. Dippy didn’t smell like Dipper… Dipper smelled of the forest, like pine trees and laundry, dirt and exploration. Dippy…. He smelled of rust and metal, patience and obedience…. It made his stomach feel sick and he pulled back with a sigh, staring down at the knock off as he snuggled more into his pillow.

He wanted to kick him out but oddly couldn’t bring himself to. So instead he turned on his heels and left his room, he could find some other room to sleep in for the night. And tomorrow, they would talk about this like they usually did.                                                                                                                                                            

**Author's Note:**

> finger guns. Yo, who wants some Double Dip. Dippy x Dipper x Bill threesome, yeeeEAA???  
> Sorry id on't know i'm tired
> 
>  
> 
> K/C/B/Etc~!


End file.
